


Drift Away

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell Friendship, Christine is Steven, Help Michael Mell, Jeremy is Pink Diamond, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Michael is Spinel, Song: Drift Away, Songfic, Steven Universe Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Michael Mell
Kudos: 19





	Drift Away

Michael: This was the arcade we went to all the time. It was a special place, just for Jere and I. At school, Jeremy was so lonely and sad, but here, we would play for hours! Everyday was so much fun!... At least, that’s what I though...

Christine: Did something happen?

Michael: ... Jeremy wanted to be popular. More than anything. One day, Rich told him about the Squip! It helped him become cool! I was so excited! He told me he would never be too cool for me, that... He would never leave me...

Christine: So, what happened? Why don’t you two talk anymore?

Michael: I guess... Jeremy wanted new friends... Cooler friends...  
Here in the arcade, Let's play a game.  
I'll show you how it's done  
Here in the arcade, stand very still.  
This'll be so much fun  
And then he smiled, that's what I'm after!  
The smile in his eyes, the sound of his laughter!  
Happy to listen, happy to play, happily watching him drift away...  
Happily waiting, all on my own, under the endless sky...  
Counting the seconds, standing alone, as many months go by...  
Happily wondering, night after night.  
Is this how it works? Am I doing it right?  
Happy to listen, happy to stay, happily watching him drift away...  
You keep on turning pages, for people who don't care, people who don't care, About you...  
And still it takes you ages, to see that no one's there, see that no one's there, see that no one's there.  
Everyone's gone on, without you...  
Finally something! Finally news! About how our story ends...  
He doesn't exist now  
He‘s out of his life  
He’s no longer his best friend...  
Isn't that lovely? Isn't that cool? And isn't that cruel? And aren't I a fool to have...  
Happily listened. Happy to stay. Happily watching him drift... Drift... Drift... Away!

Christine: Michael. I’m so sorry... I can’t believe Jeremy did that to you... Actually, I totally can.


End file.
